


Ever After

by Nyytiwrites



Series: Brufonse Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Old Age, Post-Canon, Retirement, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyytiwrites/pseuds/Nyytiwrites
Summary: After retiring from ruling their country, Alfonse and Zacharias spent their time travelling across the different worlds.Brufonseweek Day 1: Future
Relationships: Alfonse/Bruno | Zacharias
Series: Brufonse Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978552
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Ever After

Zacharias and Alfonse sat at the table in a small coffee shop. They watched people coming and going as they ate breakfast. It was a beautiful morning. One of countless they had spent together. And even if Alfonse had tried to count how many, he would have lost count decades ago. But no morning could ever be as beautiful as his husband. And every day they spent together, Zacharias became even more beautiful, if that was even possible.

Once upon a time, Alfonse had been scared that some day they would fall out of love. But even though their time ruling had taken its toll at times, their love had persevered until they decided they were too old to rule and retired. After traveling across the worlds for a while, they found a place they wanted to stay between their travels. A nice little cottage only a half an hour walk away from the nearest town, but secluded enough that the nearest neighbour wasn’t visible from any part of the yard. They had planted some berry bushes that didn’t need tending considering they weren’t there all the time. They collected the berries for themselves and to give to their family members when they visited. What was left of that, they let other people collect for their own use. All in all, it was a good place to return to.

Alfonse finished his breakfast and took his coffee cup in his hands to slowly sip at it. They weren’t in a hurry this morning. Not that they were usually busy any other morning either. They had all the time in the world.

“Do you want to leave today?” Alfonse asked.

Zacharias turned to look at him. His lips were turned upwards like they were most of the time those days.

“Yes,” Zacharias answered. “I was thinking we could go to that bakery on the way. I’m craving one of those tarts that are in season there.”

“Alright. I forgot it is already winter in that world.”

“Weren’t it the one that was four months ahead? And the one with the bookstore was four months behind.”

“I think? We’ll be sure once we get there. Do we need something else from that world?”

Zacharias shrugs. “Not as far as I know.”

“Alright.”

They finished their drinks in silence. Alfonse took his walking stick in one hand and Zacharias’ hand in the other. The rain had stopped and the sun peeked behind the clouds. They left the cafe and walked down the street to find a more secluded place. Not that it mattered if anyone saw them leave considering they most likely wouldn’t return to that world.

Zacharias gave him a kiss for good luck as they tend to do. Alfonse opened a gateway and they were off.

* * *

It was snowing heavily as they arrived, which indicated that they had arrived in the right place at the right time of the year. Alfonse couldn’t see very far ahead because of the snow. Hopefully he had been able to open the way to their usual arriving spot, which wasn’t too far from the bakery. 

Zacharias closed the gateway behind them. The roads they walked had been recently plowed. Although, there was already a decent layer of new snow fallen on the ground. The snow whirled around them as they took steps forward.

It didn’t take long for them to arrive at the bakery. It was one of those small and cozy ones. This particular one made the best seasonal offerings and breads. Zacharias and Alfonse wouldn’t buy bread from anywhere else if it wasn’t for the fact that they still wanted to support the local bakeries from their homeworld. But it didn’t hurt to go there every once in a while, especially when the particular pastry they were getting wasn’t something that one could get from Zenith.

Alfonse wiped the snow off himself, and some from Zacharias as well, and kicked the ground to get some of the snow off his boots. Zacharias did the same beside him. Alfonse opened the door and held it open for Zacharias before stepping in himself. A delicious smell hit him immediately. The bakery was filled with all sorts of treats, but they only got what they went there for and some bread as well.

The snow fall had subsided somewhat while they were inside. They went to the same place where they had arrived earlier. They kissed again before Alfonse opened the gateway and they stepped through.

* * *

On the other side, the rain poured down on them. Zacharias left out a huff and warped them to the porch of their cottage. Alfonse looked at the way they came from and squinted.

“Did you remember to close the gateway?” he asked.

“I’m not sure."

Zacharias took an umbrella from inside and went to check if he had closed the gateway or not. Meanwhile, Alfonse went inside and started a fire on the fireplace. After that he walked in their bedroom and took out dry clothes for himself and Zacharias. He was changing when Zacharias got back. Alfonse felt arms wrap around his middle and a kiss placed on his shoulder. They swayed from one side to the other in a mimic of a dance.

“It was open,” Zacharias said.

“Good thing one of us remembered.”

Zacharias hummed in response. Alfonse turned his head to kiss Zacharias’ cheek. He turned his head a little so their lips met. They were interrupted as a cold shiver ran through both of them.

“Better get changed before one of us or both catch a cold,” Zacharias remarked as he separated himself from Alfonse

After changing, they sat on their respective armchairs by the fireplace to warm up. After a while, Zacharias took a book and started reading. Alfonse stared at him for a while. At times, Zacharias would glance his way and smile fondly at him before returning to his book. Eventually Alfonse fell asleep with the love of his life at his side, perfectly content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I want to mention that I'm one of those authors who don't mind if people point out their typos, so feel free to do that if you want/notice any.


End file.
